Nessie's Birthday
by Lizziginne
Summary: Set twenty years after breaking dawn, the story of Nessies birthday. I do NOT own the twilight series that amazingness is thanks to Stephenie Meyer, im just merely boring the characters


Nessie's Birthday

**Nessie's Birthday**

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob calling my name, even though it came from the other end of our long garden. I jumped lightly from my branch at the top of the old oak at the end of our garden, where I had been reading. Just like my mother I loved reading, especially classics. My favourite had always been my mum's favourite when she was young, Wuthering Heights, but right now I was reading Northern Lights by Philip Pullman.

_Typical_ I thought as I reached our house. I could see from the garden that my family had gone overboard. Again. Alice had decorated the entire house with little fairy lights and pale pink streamers, inside I could see an extremely large white cake with two delicate glass plates next to it. How on earth were Jacob and I going to eat all that? _Urgh!_ Human food, I only put up with it for Jacob. I heard my dad chuckle quietly to himself as he heard my thoughts.

I stepped inside and started counting down in my head, _three, two, one…_ as I thought one Alice grabbed me in to a tight hug and everyone began singing happy birthday. I wasn't really paying much attention as I blew at all twenty candles in one breath. My eyes had found Jacobs and I no longer cared about my birthday. My mind wandered in to day dreams…

Edward coughed slightly. _Sorry dad_, I apologised in my head. Then I ran over and pulled my amazing parents in to a tight hug. They had bought me a car and I knew it from the moment I saw the glint in his eyes. He _always_ had that little glimmer when cars were involved. I remembered getting my first car…

"Daddy, What is it? Why won't you give me my present now? Mom?"

I stared wistfully at her hoping she would give me a clue. But of course she wouldn't, she just shook her head with a smile. We talked and hunted the whole day. In the evening they took me in to the garage. My mum covered my eyes and my dad led the way. Then, abruptly, we stopped. I opened my eyes slowly after my dad had said "Bella, take your hands away now." There in front of me was a midnight blue Mercedes with tinted windows and a black leather interior. "You bought me a car!" I exclaimed after several seconds of total silence. I had been utterly amazed. My memory changed in to the mangled mess the car had been after Jacob had crashed it just a month after my nineteenth birthday, last year. I had been using my dads new Volvo ever since…

My dad sighed, telling me that I had guessed right. Suddenly my mum grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me hard, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am warning you now, DO NOT let Jacob drive your new car!" _oops!_ I had forgotten that I was still touching my mums face. "Don't worry" I assured my overprotective mother "Jacob's not getting anywhere near, let alone driving, my new car!" Alice chuckled, "I don't _see _any of us having to pull this one out of a ditch anywhere." We all laughed but I knew Alice was right, this one was never going in a ditch.

I noticed Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared and I started to panic. Rosalie had never left early from my birthdays, she loved them way too much. I asked my dad, _where are Emmett and Rose? _He looked at mum and then whispered something in her ear but I couldn't hear. I heard my mums reply though, "No Edward, don't" as she caught me listening she smiled in a devious way. I was shocked, it wasn't like my mum to keep secrets from me. "Are they….?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before my dad reassured me, "There fine, don't worry."

Suddenly I could hear the sound of a booming laugh and the quiet purr of an engine coming down the secluded road. The laugh was one I would recognise anywhere, Emmett. But if that was Rosalie in the car, it wasn't her normal car, but it was a vaguely familiar sound. The engine cut and almost instantly Emmett and Rose were back in the room. "Did you miss us, Ness?" Emmett teased. I laughed, Emmett was my favourite uncle, _don't tell jasper that!_ I told my dad with an evil glare.

After a short, but successful, hunting trip and way too much birthday cake, much to my disgust, Esme asked "You ready for your presents now, Nessie?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice. It would give away how unenthusiastic I was, I was so like my mum. Jacob took my hand and led me in to the living room. There was a few largish presents wrapped in white and pink stripped designer paper. _Alice. _My dad just quickly nodded his head, obviously I had guessed correctly. "This ones from me and Alice" Rosalie said as she handed me the largest of the parcels. It was flimsy, clothes no doubt. The two of them had dressed me up my whole life, especially when I was young and growing so quickly. I ripped it open, and there was one very slinky clover green dress, a very thin cream cashmere jumper and a voucher that I didn't even bother looking at the amount on. "Thanks, Rose, Alice. You are the best aunties I could every have asked for!" and I knew that was true. Emmett and Jasper gave me a new set of books, mine were so tatty that they were falling apart, so I was very grateful. Carlisle and Esme gave me some CDs that I had recently admired. "I will give you your present later" Jacob promised in my ear. I was really looking forward to that present, though he had given no hint to what it was.

The final present was a small box, _this one would be interesting,_ what car would I have this time? I opened the box. _Two keys? Two different keys? _They wouldn't have got me two cars would they? "You'll find out soon enough, Nessie." Mum just smiled and led me out to the garage. Jacob took my hand as we left the room giving me puzzled look, I knew he had no idea what was going on either. The garden held no interest for me today, I had Jacob. I was so happy. Once in the garage I was told to close my eyes, obediently, I did so. My mums hand led me forwards. "Open!" commanded Rosalie. Slowly I did so. I gasped. In front of me my blue Mercedes was totally repaired and scratch free. "How…?" I wondered out loud, I glanced at Rosalie and said "Thank you Rose, you are truly amazing!" She smiled grimly back at me "I did it for you but Edward told me it was for Jacob, he said you deserved a new car." _WOW!_ I had only been expecting one car for my birthday but two… that was brilliant. "Thanks, Edward, Bella… Rosalie. You didn't have to do that for me, its Nessie's birthday." Jacob replied. I though I heard Rosalie mutter something about how she wished she hadn't done it for the dog but I wasn't certain. "Where's mine then?" I asked, puzzled, because I couldn't see another car. Then I turned around… "Oh my God… dad! You shouldn't have…" I stared at the orange car in front of me in total shock, "Dad is that… I mean… that's a Lamborghini, right?" Much to my surprise, my mum answered me "Yes, my little Nessie, it is."

I grabbed my parents in to another tight hug and whispered, "Thank you, I love you." But they knew that already. Suddenly they announced that they were leaving, was it that late already? I said goodbye to all my family giving them all hugs and kisses, even Jake gave most of them hugs, he still had a very strong disliking of Rosalie but after today he couldn't be too angry at her. And then we were alone.

Jacob told me to wait at the end of our garden, so, silently I obeyed, knowing I would soon be getting my birthday present. In the sky the stars twinkled and the moon was full. I laid on the ground picking out constellations. Suddenly Jacob was lying next to me taking my hands in his. "Nessie, I love you" I knew that but it was still nice to hear it out loud from time to time. He pulled me up so I was standing facing him. Then Jake was on one knee, and I suddenly realised what was happening but I kept silent. "Renesmee Cullen, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" The love saturated his voice and I had no choice but to melt in to his arms. "Of course, Jake, I would love to, I love you." We lay there treasuring our perfect piece of forever. This had to be the best birthday anyone had ever had.


End file.
